Just a Dream
by Young In Love Pretending
Summary: Ebony has a dream about her best friend and long time crush Seamus Finnigan. What will happen when she wakes up? SeamusxOC


Disclaimer: I only own Ebony and Maddie.

"Ebony, who do you like?" my best friend Seamus asked me. _You! You! You!_ "No one," I said turning away from him. "Oh for the love of Merlin, just tell me who it is. You've been in lala land for forever over whoever it is," He kept trying. "Do you really want to know?" "Definitely," He said, his eyes locking on mine. I hated when he did this, and yet at the same time I didn't want to look away. "I'll give you two hints. If, and only if you figure it out, I'll even let you tell the world." "I bet it's Wood." "No. Not even close. You might not want to make blind guesses like that. You only get fifteen guesses." "You aren't planning on making this easy for me, are you Ebony?" "Not at all," I replied.

"What is the first hint?" "The color of his eyes looks different whenever he laughs. He is absolutely adorable. When he laughs his ears turn this really cute shade of pink." "Wow, you must have really fallen hard for this guy." _You have no idea. Aww, his ears just changed colors… _"Would you like another hint?" "Yes, please," he answered. "Here's something a little more generic. He has sandy brown hair and blue eyes." "Oh, that makes it a bit easier. So, what do you like about him?" "I like the way he is so amazing and he doesn't even know it. He just…amazes me. I like his smile. His smile is just the cutest thing ever. I like the way he talks. He has the most adorable accent ever." "You're from America. You think everyone has an accent. That doesn't really help me."

"And I like how he talks when he gets annoyed." Seamus laughed. "You have it bad girl, you even like it when he's annoyed. Wow. I gotta say I'm impressed." "He is perfect. If you could just see yourself through my eyes you would see it too." "Wait, did you just say… See myself through your eyes…, he mumbled. "Seamus, it's you. It has always been you." "Ebby, I… I had no idea… I can't even believe this…" "Seamus… Please don't do this. Please… Please don't."

I stood up and started walking away. I knew I couldn't handle this. "Ebony, wait, no. don't leave. Please." I turned around and Seamus was right behind me. He grabbed my arm and a shiver went up my spine. His beautiful blue eyes looked into mine and I thought my heart was going to stop beating. "I'm sorry for taking so long to figure out who you liked. You didn't have to say anything you didn't want to. That took a lot of courage. More courage then I would have ever had. I tried to tell you how I felt so many times, but I could never do it. I love you Ebony. So will you please stay?" I smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a gorgeous smile?" He asked. "What did I do? Why aren't you talking? Ebby, will you please say something?" "I'm not sure I can. I'm kind of in shock." "Why is it such a shock?" "Because I thought I heard you say that you loved me." "Oh you silly girl," he whispered quietly as he leaned his forehead against mine. "I did say I loved you. Am I aloud to kiss you?" My eyes must have gotten really big, because he started chuckling. His lips pressed lightly against mine for a brief moment. "I love you."_ I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. Wait? Why am I wearing my pajamas? Oh man, I was dreaming again wasn't I? Crap. _

_I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my surroundings. I wasn't in the common room; I wasn't even at Hogwarts yet. I was asleep on the train; sitting next to Seamus. I talk in my sleep. Ugh. "Good morning sleeping beauty," my Older, wiser best friend, Maddie, said to me. "How long was I out?" I asked. "Three weeks." "Meanie," I said to her. "You are aware that you talk in your sleep, right?" Maddie asked. "Okay, just tell me what I said," I said ruefully. Seamus's ears and cheeks had a tinge of pink to them. "The 'See yourself through my eyes' and the 'Seamus it' you, it's always been you' part," Maddie whispered. "Oh God, did he hear?" I asked in a hushed tone. "Of course he did, he was sitting right next to you," she answered. I put my hand over my mouth and slumped down in my seat. _

"_Maddie explained everything to me, you don't have to say anything," Seamus said from the other side of the compartment. "Seamus, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out that way. Actually I didn't want you to find out at all," I apologized. "You should have just told me, I would've understood," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It isn't exactly an easy thing to tell someone," I mumbled. "Ebony, just come here," he said as he opened his arms for a hug. "I know exactly how you're feeling," he whispered. "No you don't," I replied. "Yes I do know. When we get to Hogwarts Malfoy is going to tell anything with ears that I'm in love with you. He managed to find out that little secret over the summer," he said. "Well, at least we can be publicly embarrassed together," I said. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to that."_


End file.
